Insanis Amare, a BTS story
by zutaracaryl
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Summary

Jungkook, the unconvicted killer of the Busan Serial Murders, has spent the last three years in a mental hospital, awaiting his release. When he is set free, his plans to begin another murder spree are halted by the presence of Kim Namjoon, a watchful and suspicious police chief. Jungkook gets a job at Namjoon's husband's coffee shop and meets Yoongi, a quiet, grumpy artist. Jungkook settles on Yoongi as his next victim, but as he follows the artist, he starts to feel something new…when a rival killer targets Yoongi, can Jungkook save him in time?


	2. Prologue

**Note**

 **The plot of this is inspired by an awesome drama called Gap Dong, which I just started watching. But it's really good, and the plot bunnies were attacking whenever I watched, so…bam! New story! It's…basically a crossover of Gap Dong and BTS, so…I don't really know where it's going since I haven't finished the drama. I'm going to make my own story but using the basic idea of Gap Dong. Obviously, everyone is going to be pretty OOC, but I will try to make them as close to realistic as possible. This story deals with murder, and love, and I want to remind everyone that falling for murderers or people who could hurt you is not something I am promoting. It just happens to be a trope I love, so I'm writing it. I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy reading this. Leave reviews and advice, not hurtful comments please! Thank you!**

 **P.S. I had some issues with the first upload, so I have reuploaded it. Hopefully it will work right now!**


	3. Chapter 1

Jungkook lay in the dark room, twisting his fingers together.

The silence might have been oppressing to some, but Jungkook reveled in it, in the quiet that was so loud it could deafen you.

It reminded him of happier times…before he had gotten caught.

Of the blood, rushing over his gloved hands like pretty, oh so pretty, scarlet waves.

The muffled screams as the sharp knife carved beautiful patterns into their skin.

They just didn't understand…

He was making them into _art_!

Jungkook's fists clenched, the cloth of his uniform pulling tight between his fingers.

He took a deep breath, forcing away the frustration.

Soon, he would be out…and he could continue with his art…

In the darkness, a stray ray of moonlight hit his face, lighting up the wide, maniacal smile splitting his face.

 **So…first chapter! Pretty short, I know, but hang in there! They get longer. Comment!**

 **Jungkook: And she doesn't own us! She's just borrowing us for the story!**

 **Yoongi: Oi, maknae-ya! They know that!**

 **Jungkook: Oh! Sorry hyung! Sorry everyone!**

 **Namjoon: Let her continue with the story…**


	4. Chapter 2

" _ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!_ "

Namjoon saw Hoseok wince at his loud yell, but he shrugged the stab of guilt away as he slammed his palms onto his redheaded partner's desk, knocking a few papers onto the ground.

"Namjoon…calm down…"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! THEY'RE LETTING HIM OUT! HOW CAN I BE CALM?!"

Hoseok ran his hands through his hair.

"Namjoon…you know there wasn't enough evidence to keep him there forever…hell, there wasn't enough to actually give him a prison sentence."

Namjoon flopped into the chair opposite his partner, his head falling into his hands.

"I know. It's just…goddammit, I know he did it!"

Namjoon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, meeting Hoseok's worried green gaze.

"Joon…look, why don't you go home and get some sleep. He doesn't get out until tomorrow. You can go watch him for a bit, okay? Maybe…maybe he's gotten better?"

Namjoon snorted.

"Jeon Jungkook, getting better? Doubt it."

…..

Jungkook smiled as the doors of the asylum slid open, and a guard nodded at him, granting him permission.

He stepped outside, his boots crunching the dry pine needles on the ground.

Tilting his head back, he breathed in the cool spring air, savoring the taste of freedom it carried.

There was a rustle nearby, and his eyes slid to the side, spotting a familiar head of purple hair and a pair of storm gray eyes.

Turning completely, he waved, a smile stretching over his face.

"Mr. Namjoon! Great to see you, sir!"

The officer prowled out of the undergrowth, staring at him with a deadpan expression. The purple haired man came to a stop in front of Jungkook, and the two stood stock still, only the birds and the rustling of trees disrupting the scene.

"Jeon Jungkook. You're out."

Jungkook smiled, cocking his head. "Yes, I am. It's so good to see you again, sir."

Namjoon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just know, Jeon…I _will_ be following you. So **don't** try anything, or you will be behind bars. I guarantee it."

Jungkook's lips thinned imperceptibly. "Why, sir, I'm hurt. I've gotten better, really. Don't you trust me?"

Namjoon leaned forward, and Jungkook copied the movement until their foreheads were pressed together, neither giving an inch.

"Never. You're still a beast."

Jungkook smiled. "And you want to muzzle me, _Namjoon_? Shouldn't you be concentrating on that handsome little husband of yours?"

Namjoon let out a growl. "I swear, if you go _anywhere_ near Jin, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jungkook asked. "Be careful, _officer_. You might just be a beast too."

Namjoon shoved his forehead forward, knocking Jungkook back.

Jungkook laughed, rubbing at his hair. "Wow, officer! You've still got it! Don't worry, I'm not into married dudes. He's not my type anyway."

He turned, walking away and smirking as Namjoon sputtered behind him.

No, he wasn't interested in hurting Kim Seokjin.

But, he wouldn't mind making Namjoon a little twitchy.

What was it Jin ran? A coffee shop?

The smirk widened into a smile.

 _Perfect_.

 **So…things are heating up a bit, huh? Jin, Jimin, and Hoseok aren't really going to play a big part in the story, or at least, I didn't plan for them to. So, sorry, but they're kind of background characters for now.**

 **Jungkook: Namjoon-hyung! I didn't know you and Jin-hyung were married!**

 **Namjoon (turns red): W-WE AREN'T!**

 **Yoongi: No need to yell.**

 **Hoseok: Aww….**

 **Jimin: You two are adorable!**

 **Jin: who's adorable?**

 **Namjoon: NO ONE! BACK TO THE STORY PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 3

Yoongi frowned as he walked along the street, his bag tapping against the knees of his tight, torn jeans.

His sneaker sank into something wet, and he jumped back, scowling at the puddle he had stepped into.

 _Damnit_.

This was why he liked working from home.

He could draw in his pajamas, curled up in bed, warm, no walking or puddles required.

But, he needed a model for his newest character, and he wasn't going to find one at home.

He jogged across the street to the coffee shop run by his best friend, Jin, the only place where he could work.

Aside from his own home, of course.

Shivering in the chilly, early morning spring air, he ducked into the shop, sighing in relief as warmth flooded through his oversized white sweater.

He moved to his usual table by the window, plopping his bag down, then turned to join the line at the counter.

 _Man_ , did he need coffee.

And, maybe a muffin.

Walking tended to make him hungry. And more than a little impatient.

So, when the line didn't move after a good five minutes, Yoongi, scowling, marched up to the front.

The first thing he noticed was the new barista.

The _incredibly attractive_ new barista.

He was taller and broader then Yoongi, with straight, silky black hair and large black eyes over a firm nose. His golden skin was slightly pink, and Yoongi wondered why only briefly.

In front of Mr. Hottie, as Yoongi had immediately dubbed him, was a girl.

A tall, curvy, loud-mouthed, bitchy girl.

The reason he knew those last two facts, was because he could now hear her incredibly grating voice.

"Aww, c'mon cutie, just your number. Please?"

"Um…" Mr. Hottie said, shifting awkwardly, and Yoongi had had enough! He needed coffee damnit!

He stalked toward her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun, looking at him like he was a bug.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Really? Busy harassing poor employees, while blocking me from my coffee? Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, but I need some damn coffee, and you are holding up the line with your useless flirting!"

Yeah…he got _really_ grumpy when he didn't have his coffee.

He wedged himself in front of her, smiling at Mr. Hottie. "Hi. Um, one large coffee, straight black, please. And, uh…a chocolate muffin."

Mr. Hottie blinked at him, but nodded, moving to prepare the order. As he did, Yoongi caught sight of his nametag.

 _Jeon Jungkook_.

Cute name.

Cute rear too.

Yoongi blushed as he realized he had been ogling the poor guy.

He looked down, scolding himself internally.

 _Dummy! What are you, a prepubescent teen!_

"Um, sir, your food."

Yoongi jumped, looking up and meeting Jungkook's amused black eyes.

"O-oh, thanks."

"Welcome. Your coffee will be ready in a minute. What name?"

"U-uh, Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

Jungkook nodded, writing it down on a cup.

"That'll be two fifty, please."

Yoongi reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and put the money in Jungkook's outstretched hand, a spark lancing down his spine when their fingers brushed.

 _Cut it out, Min!_

"Thanks." Yoongi muttered, and grabbed the plate of muffins, rushing back to his table. He noticed on the way that Bitchy Girl was gone, and he smirked.

 _Wish I'd taken a picture of her. She would've been the perfect model for the next victim…_

Shrugging, Yoongi pulled out his sketch pad and pencil, flipping to the panel he had left off on, still on the reveal of the killer's face.

He huffed a sigh, blowing a strand of blond hair out of his eyes.

Oh yeah.

Who would be the model for the killer?

A cup was set in front of him with a click, and Yoongi looked up.

"Min Yoongi?"

Jungkook was looking down at him, a small smile on his lips, and Yoongi had a sudden flash of inspiration.

Jungkook was perfect for the killer! He was handsome, alluring, and had a mysterious, slightly dangerous quality around him…maybe it was the eyes. They were deep and seemed distant despite the smile.

"Hey…" he started, and Jungkook blinked.

"Have you ever wanted to be an art model?"

The raven cocked his head and arched a brow. "Uh…I can't say it's ever crossed my mind."

"Oh…the reason I asked, is because I need a model for my latest character…I'm a…comic artist, I guess."

"And…I fit the profile?" Jungkook asked, smirking.

"Well, yeah…I mean, is this too rude? We did just meet…" Yoongi said, shifting awkwardly. He was bad at talking to people. He wouldn't be surprised if Jungkook thought he was a weirdo…

"Sure."

The response made Yoongi sit up straight, eyes wide.

"W-What, really? Thank you!"

Jungkook smiled, an open smile this time, which revealed adorable bunny teeth.

"Your welcome. When do I start?"

Yoongi grabbed his pencil, flipping to a new page.

"I need one thing for now. Can you give me your best…maniac killer smile?" Yoongi picked up his phone and clicked on the camera app. "You won't have to hold it. I'll just take a picture."

He looked through the screen at the raven…and his blood seemed to freeze in his veins.

Jungkook was staring into the lenses, a wide smile spreading across his face, looking like it was going to split his head in half. The bunny teeth were no longer adorable. In fact, the seemed to make the maniac grin look even bigger. Jungkook's eyes were wide open, an insane look in them, and his head was cocked at a weird angle that made it look like his neck was bent in half.

He looked, for all the world, like a murdering psychopath.

Yoongi's thumb robotically pressed the camera button, snapping three pictures before he lowered the phone, shaking.

"U-Um…th-that was p-perfect." He stuttered, then looked at his watch. "Oh, geez, look at the time." He bluffed, shoving his things back into his bag and standing. "I've got to go, so see you later, bye!"

With that, he rushed out of the shop, his heart thumping wildly.

But he couldn't shake the memory of those wide, insane eyes.

….

Jungkook's first impression of the man had been _soft_.

There was no other way to explain it.

His fluffy white-blond hair, his light brown eyes, his small, plush pink lips…

 _Soft_.

And then he had opened his mouth.

He was _fierce_.

He had a spark in him, something that excited Jungkook greatly.

 _Min Yoongi,_ he thought, watching as the small blond rushed out of the shop. _I can't wait until we meet again_.

He smiled.

 **Third chapter, and our couple has met! Jungkook is pretty scary, huh?**

 **Jungkook: Yeah! I'm super scary!**

 **Jimin: Please, Kook-ah, you're a bunny. A fluffy bunny.**

 **Jungkook: Hyung! Am not!**

 **Yoongi: Are so.**

 **Jungkook (smiling deviously): Yeah, but hyung, you think I'm "Mr. Hottie".**

 **Yoongi (blushes and hides under his bed): Next chapter, please!**


	6. Chapter 4

Jungkook walked down the dark street, hands in his pockets, following the route he had looked up on his phone before leaving the coffee shop after his work.

The route to Yoongi's house.

Luckily, Namjoon was nowhere to be seen, and Jungkook was starting to think the officer had been bluffing about watching him.

Jungkook pursed his lips, whistling a soft, melodic tune as he walked, a street light flashing over him.

He finally reached the house and smiled, thankful he was good at hacking into police databases.

 _Min Yoongi…lets see what you get up to…_

But before he could move toward the house, a gang of about four big, beefy dudes beat him to it.

They crowded around the door, and the biggest pounded on it with his fist.

"Min! Open up! We know you're in there!"

Jungkook watched, narrowing his eyes as the door creaked open and Yoongi stepped out, clad in a baggy gray shirt and sweats.

"What? It's almost midnight! Why the hell are you banging down my door?" he snapped, glaring at them, and Jungkook didn't know whether the blond was incredibly stupid, brave, or suicidal.

"Your debt is due. Tonight."

Yoongi seemed to freeze. "W-what? No, I-I still have two more days!"

"The boss wants it now."

"Look, can't you give me until tomorrow night, please? Please, look, I'll have it by then!" Yoongi pleaded, and Jungkook could see that the small man was shaking.

The big men scowled. "Fine," said the spokesman, "tomorrow. If you don't have it…you're dead."

They stomped away, and Yoongi sat down on the steps, head slumping onto his knees.

Jungkook frowned. He wondered what Yoongi could possibly have debt for.

Small sniffles cut through the night, and he blinked, watching intently as Yoongi lifted a teary face to the sky.

"What am I going to do, mom?"

The whisper was low, but Jungkook heard it, and he shifted. Why was he feeling suddenly…guilty?

Yoongi had such a crappy life, he'd probably thank Jungkook for killing him!

But that thought still didn't erase the small pressure in his chest, pressing on his heart and stomach.

Yoongi swiped at his tears, looking frustrated, and stood, marching back inside and slamming the door.

Jungkook blinked, then slowly turned around.

He needed a walk.

…..

Yoongi slammed the door behind him, then slumped against it, curling into the fetal position.

 _Damnit_.

If only his stupid father hadn't amassed so many gambling debts before kicking it, he wouldn't be in this mess!

He thumped his fist onto the hardwood floor.

Then he stood, jamming his feet into his old sneakers and grabbing a puffy blue jacket.

He needed a walk.

…..

That night, Yoongi decided.

He hadn't wanted to resort to it, but…tomorrow, he would do it.

He would have to sell himself.

 **Well…I really have no words to explain. Um…just wait. I promise Yoongi will be fine!**

 **Jungkook: Namjoon-hyung, what does Yoongi-hyung mean, "sell himself"?**

 **Namjoon: Uh…Jin-hyung?**

 **Jin: Well…just wait until the next chapter, Kook-ah.**

 **Jimin: Where's Yoongi-hyung?**

 **Yoongi (from other room): NOWHERE! NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 5

The next night, Jungkook followed Yoongi home.

The blond had come to the coffee shop and stayed until closing time, looking paler than he had the other day, with dark circles under his eyes.

His hands had shaken when he had taken the coffee.

He hadn't drawn anything.

Just sat there, looking straight ahead.

Jungkook was, admittedly, worried.

Not because he cared, of course not. That was stupid.

But because Yoongi was _his_ prey.

And only he was allowed to make his prey miserable.

So he followed the blond home.

Except, Yoongi didn't go home.

He went somewhere much, much worse.

Jungkook stared up at the sign reading, "Girls, Boys, Anything You Want!", in neon purple.

He clenched his jaw.

 _Absolutely not_.

Yoongi was _not_ going to taint himself before Jungkook had a chance to play.

He marched into the building, grimacing in disgust as the smell of bad perfume and stale sex pierced his nose.

Bodies were writhing on the dance floor, more entwined on couches.

"How can I help you, sir?"

Jungkook turned to the speaker, a tall older woman.

"Is Min Yoongi here, by any chance?"

The woman cocked her head, then smiled.

"Oh yes. Suga is in a room right now. He's very popular, even though he's new. I can fit you in after, if you want."

Jungkook's fists clenched. "Which room?"

The woman tutted. "I'm afraid that is confidential…"

Jungkook stared at her, and her words trailed off. He moved closer, baring his teeth.

"Which. Room."

…

Yoongi shook as the old man next to him leered, his hand reaching out to grope Yoongi's leg.

"Well, cutie, your name's Suga? How sweet." The guy chortled, his hand edging further up.

Yoongi automatically cringed away. "U-Um, wa-wait, please, I, uh-"

The man's face twisted. "You don't tell me when to wait, you whore. Stay still."

Yoongi twisted his hands together, wishing he could sock the creep in the nose…but he needed money.

"I-I know, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm new, and-"

"Do I want your fucking life story?" the man roared, and Yoongi felt a hard slap against his cheek, knocking him off the couch.

"H-hey!" he cried indignantly, fear shooting through him when the man stood, moving closer…

Then the door burst open. Yoongi looked over, chest heaving, and blinked at his rescuer in shock.

It was Jungkook!

The raven was standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at the man above Yoongi.

"Get away from him."

Yoongi shivered at Jungkook's tone. It was cold, as cold as ice.

"Get away from him, or you _will_ regret it."

The man snorted, but edged away, and wiggled around Jungkook, rushing out of the room.

Jungkook's gaze turned to Yoongi, and Yoongi was suddenly aware that he was wearing a see-through shirt and tiny shorts. And he realized that Jungkook knew _exactly_ why he was there.

Jungkook knew he had been trying to become a prostitute.

Yoongi's cheeks flamed, and ashamed tears welled up in his eyes. He scrambled up, edging close to the wall and crossing his arms over his stomach.

"W-what do you want?" he stuttered, glaring at the ground and trying to stop the tears.

A warmth settled on his shoulders, and Yoongi looked up.

Jungkook's leather jacket was over his shoulders, leaving the raven in a tight black t-shirt.

"U-Um…" he whispered.

"Come on." Jungkook ordered, pulling Yoongi out of the room.

The raven held him close as they maneuvered through the club, releasing him as they stepped into the cool night air.

Yoongi shifted awkwardly.

"Um, how did you know I was there?"

Jungkook cocked his head, looking calmly at him.

"I followed you. You seemed upset, and I was going to ask what was wrong, but…then you went in here."

Yoongi fiddled with the jacket, Jungkook's scent, a mix of mint and leather flooding his nose.

"Oh…well, thanks, but, it's really not your business."

The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall by large hands on his shoulders.

"That's where you're wrong. You are my business." Jungkook hissed into his ear.

Yoongi shivered as the raven drew back, and saw the wide, maniacal grin on his face.

"W-what?"

"You're mine, Yoongi. Don't forget it. And be careful. Don't die before we can play." Jungkook purred, gripping Yoongi's chin in his fingers.

Yoongi shook, terror flooding him, and he closed his eyes.

"Oh Yoongi." Jungkook tutted, sounding disappointed. "I won't play with you now. Wait a little bit. Then we can have fun."

The fingers slipped from Yoongi's chin, and a gentle hand stroked his hair.

Yoongi kept his eyes closed as footsteps began to move away, and he flinched when Jungkook called back, "And don't you dare tell anyone, or I will murder anyone close to you."

A choked sob slipped from his throat as the footsteps resumed, and Yoongi waited until they were gone before opening his eyes.

He looked around and saw no sign of the raven. Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, he crumpled, trembling.

"Oh, and…"

Yoongi jerked, screeching as a voice sounded behind him, next to his ear.

"I will _always_ be watching you."

Yoongi stood stock still, terrified to turn as the footsteps, again, receded.

He sat on the cold cement, Jungkook's jacket clutched around him with shaking hands, tears flooding down his cheeks.

Only one thought was running circles in his head.

 _Why me?_

 **Yeah, um, sorry Yoongi! But it all turned out…semi okay, right? And I am not planning on putting any actual smut in this story, so, sorry if that was something anyone wanted. I mean, I might, but probably not.**

 **Jin: Oh…um…**

 **Yoongi: I-I need to go shower…**

 **Jungkook: Hyung! How could you!**

 **Yoongi: I didn't, you idiot! It's a story! And how could I? How could you? You are a murderer!**

 **Jungkook: Whatever, hyung.**

 **Namjoon: Next…chapter…?**


	8. Chapter 6

Jungkook sat at home, fiddling with a knife.

Why had he told Yoongi?

He _never_ told his prey they were being hunted.

Why had he wanted to now?

Then he sat straight up, the answer hitting him so hard he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it.

He _loved_ Yoongi!

He blinked, hysterical giggles bubbling from his throat.

This was _wonderful_!

Yoongi was perfect for him!

He could make the blond love him too, and then they could have all kinds of fun together…

 _But you probably freaked him out_ …

A voice in the back of his head scolded, and Jungkook scowled, tossing the knife onto the coffee table.

 _Right_.

Yoongi was scared of him.

That wouldn't do at all.

Yoongi had to trust him so he would submit.

Jungkook wanted to be in control of the blond, and the fact that Yoongi was terrified of him put a cramp in the plan.

But that was okay.

He could make Yoongi love him.

He _would_ make Yoongi love him.

…

Yoongi was woken that morning by the doorbell ringing.

He grumbled, dragging himself out of bed and to the door.

It was a post man, who handed Yoongi a package with the cryptic words, "Smells odd."

Yoongi set the package on the table and was about to go make coffee when memories of the previous night hit him like a lightning bolt.

Jungkook, saving him then telling him that Yoongi was his new plaything.

That mad smile, and that threatening hiss…

 _"I will always be watching you._ "

A shudder worked its way through his skin as he spotted Jungkook's jacket thrown in the corner.

A weird feeling came over him and he turned to look at the package.

As if hypnotized, he moved over and opened it.

It was full of red and pink roses, smelling sweet and fresh. Yoongi's jaw dropped as he lifted one, and saw all the thorns had been pulled off.

 _How long did this take him_?

Because Yoongi knew who they were from.

On the rose he had just picked up, there was a card, reading, in flowing script,

"Hope you like it, my pretty diamond."

It was, while a bit creepy, admittedly sweet, and Yoongi smiled, scooping up another handful of roses to put in a jar.

Then, he saw it.

A tuft of gray hair.

His stomach twisted, and with shaking hands he pulled the roses away, dropping them on the floor and staring in horror at what they had covered.

The severed head of the old man from last night was staring back at him, a message written across his forehead in bright red blood.

"Park today."

Yoongi fell to the ground, vomiting his guts up.

…..

Despite all his better judgement, Yoongi had gone to the park.

He didn't know why, but he told himself that while horrifying and scary, and very, very wrong, what Jungkook had done was…sweet, in a twisted way.

So he would thank him, but tell Jungkook it was unnecessary, and leave it at that.

He wouldn't report it, because, while Jungkook had committed murder, Yoongi had not liked that man in the least, and Jungkook had done it for him, so he could be implicated as an accomplice.

He stood in front of the pond, watching the ducks, and flinched when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hello pretty."

"H-hello."

Jungkook moved to his side, smiling a normal smile, and trailed a finger over Yoongi's cheek.

"So, how did you like your present?"

"T-the roses were…very nice. Thank you. B-but the, uh, other thing…it's not really my…style, but it was very sweet of you to think of it. T-that won't be necessary again, though, but thanks for the thought." Yoongi stuttered, hoping he wouldn't make Jungkook mad.

"Are you scared of me?" Jungkook asked, and Yoongi blinked as the raven leaned in closer, his expression cooling. "Don't lie."

Yoongi gulped but answered honestly. "Yes."

Jungkook frowned. "Well, I'll have to try harder than."

"H-harder?" Yoongi squeaked.

"To make it up. I want you to trust me." Jungkook said, smiling brightly.

Yoongi felt the urge to laugh hysterically.

 _Trust you?! You put a dead guys head in my mail! Granted it came with roses, and I didn't really like him, but still!_

"Well," he said aloud, "I guess…good luck?"

Jungkook smiled, fingers trailing down and petting Yoongi's neck.

"You didn't flinch." He observed, and Yoongi frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"When I touch you. You don't flinch unless I do it suddenly." Jungkook said, his voice full of wonder.

Yoongi chanced a look at him and his breath whooshed out of his lungs at the look of pure adoration in Jungkook's eyes.

 _Stop that,_ he mentally chided himself, looking back down. _He's a psycho!_

"If you need anything…"

Yoongi quivered as Jungkook's heated breath washed over his ear.

"Scream."

Then the raven's warmth was gone, leaving Yoongi shivering in the cool morning air.

 **Again, I am reminding everyone, that if something like this happens to you, tell the police! Yoongi isn't because I still need a plot, but this story is not a good guide for real life! Just wanted to put that out there.**

 **Jin: Oh, Kookie, I didn't know you loved Yoongi!**

 **Jungkook (blushing): D-do not!**

 **Namjoon: Is everyone just gonna gloss over Jungkook putting a severed head in a box and sending it to Yoongi-hyung?**

 **Hoseok: Yup! On with the story!**


	9. Chapter 7

Yoongi had forgotten about the debt collectors until they knocked on his door.

As soon as he had opened it, they had grabbed him, and towed him inside.

"Well, Min? Where is our cash? The boss is getting impatient."

Yoongi gulped, eyes darting around frantically.

One man sighed. "You don't have it, do you?"

Gathering his courage, Yoongi slammed his elbow into the nose of the man holding him, and dove between the gangster's legs, toward the front door.

His hand had just touched the knob when someone collared him, lifting him off the ground, squirming.

"Let's have a chat."

Hands grabbed him, hustling him outside. Yoongi saw a black van waiting by the curb, and terror shot through him.

He struggled harder, but the guys were bigger than him, and more trained, and he was unable to wriggle free.

With a sudden flash, he remembered Jungkook whispering,

" _If you need me…scream."_

 _This is ridiculous! He won't help me!_ Yoongi thought, but as he saw the shape of a baseball bat clutched in one man's hand, his survival instincts kicked in, and he screamed,

"JUNGKOOK!"

"Shut him up!"

Yoongi felt hands grab at his mouth, but he sank his teeth into a finger, and shouted, again,

"JUNGKOOK! HELP!"

…

Jungkook followed the woman, keeping in the shadows, the knife a familiar and comforting weight in his hand.

She wasn't Yoongi, but Jungkook really needed to practice.

He didn't want to end up killing Yoongi during their playtime due to forgetting how to work a knife.

As he crept closer, he felt the bloodlust rising in his gut, eagerness making his muscles tense, a predator ready to pounce.

Then, he heard a faint voice, raised in a scream, ring over the dark buildings.

" _Jungkook!"_

His spine stiffened, and he spun, his feet already moving toward the sound without a conscious thought.

As he ran, he heard another cry, louder and closer, more frightened.

"JUNGKOOK! HELP!"

Desperation moved his feet faster, and he rounded a corner just in time to see a hand hit Yoongi's face, knocking the blonde's head to the side.

Yoongi's eyes were scrunched up, and a thin line of blood dropped from his lips onto the concrete. The world seemed to have fallen silent, and Jungkook could hear the taps of the red droplets hitting the ground.

And then black rage consumed him.

…

Yoongi closed his eyes as pain erupted in his cheek, his lip splitting from the force of the slap.

He tensed his body, preparing for more hits, but instead a loud, animalistic scream erupted in his ears, and the hands on him were gone, and he was dropping to the ground, huffing as the breath whooshed out of him.

He opened his eyes…and was met with red.

The goon who had hit him was on the ground, his hand _literally_ almost ripped off, moaning in agony.

Pools of red were seeping toward Yoongi's bare feet, and he noticed a huge slash along the guy's side, intestines spilling out slightly.

Yoongi looked up and saw Jungkook, moving so fast he was almost a blur, weaving among the gangsters, attacking with a kitchen knife.

One fell, his throat burbling blood, right in front of Yoongi, and he scrambled back, his spine hitting the brick wall behind him.

He watched Jungkook, and even as the rational part of his mind was horrified, something in him admired the man's grace, his ruthlessness.

Something in him was glad, _fiercely_ glad that the people who had hurt him were paying.

Soon, the rest of the group had fallen, laying in slowly growing pools of crimson, and Jungkook stood in the middle of the carnage, the knife held loosely in his hand.

Yoongi met the raven's eyes, black as night, and felt his gut twist.

It wasn't disgust or fear, though, it was something strange that he couldn't place.

He knew that he should run, that he should flee from this maniac, but something deeper, stronger was crying out that Jungkook was _safe_ , that he needed to stay by the raven.

And a weird, primal instinct in the back of his head _liked_ the blood that Jungkook was covered in.

Jungkook had killed _for him_.

To keep him safe.

….

Jungkook stood in the middle of the ring of bodies, watching Yoongi warily.

He wanted to drop the knife and enfold the blond in a hug, to reassure Yoongi he was safe, to reassure _himself_ Yoongi was safe.

That Yoongi was _his_.

But he didn't, knowing this was like dealing with a scared animal.

You had to wait for it to come to you.

So he stood, watching, as Yoongi slowly got up, watching him with those pretty, pretty light brown eyes.

He blinked…and slim arms were around his waist, a head burrowed in his chest, headless of his blood covered shirt.

Jungkook let himself smile, and the knife dropped from his hands, ringing out on the concrete.

Yoongi flinched, but Jungkook's arms were already wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

And they stood there, blood seeping through Jungkook's boots and no doubt soaking Yoongi's feet.

They stood there, and Jungkook finally felt sane.

 **Well, Yoongi's accepting Kookie, huh? Remember, IRL, if a guy commits murder for you, it's not sweet! But…it is pretty cute here, huh?**

 **Jin: Awww!**

 **Namjoon: Jin-hyung! Kookie just killed people!**

 **Jin: I know, but…aww, they're hugging!**

 **Namjoon (slaps his forehead): Oh, lord.**


	10. Chapter 8

Namjoon couldn't believe his eyes.

He was crouched behind a building, peering around the corner, at Jeon Jungkook, standing in a ring of dead bodies, _hugging_ someone.

 _Maybe Jin put some expired stuff in the soup?_

Namjoon was fairly sure he was either seriously ill, or nuts.

Jungkook did not hug.

Right after Jungkook had been released, the police chief had sent Namjoon to a nearby town to catch a thief, so he hadn't been able to watch the raven.

The minute he got back, Jin had told him Jungkook was now an employee at his coffee shop, and had taken particular interest in Yoongi, one of Jin's friends.

Namjoon knew Yoongi well enough, and knew where his house was, so he had immediately gone there to warn the artist.

He did not expect to see Yoongi being dragged out of his front door by several thugs.

But before Namjoon had the chance to interfere, he heard Yoongi scream,

"JUNGKOOK! HELP!"

Namjoon had frozen, gripping the bricks with suddenly icy fingers.

Then, Jungkook had showed up.

And all hell had broken loose.

Namjoon had never, _never_ seen Jungkook angry.

Or, showing much emotion at all, actually. He just wasn't a particularly emotive person.

But tonight, Jungkook had been angry. _Furious_.

Chills trickled down Namjoon's spine as he remembered the expression on the raven's face when he saw Yoongi being hit.

It had been _terrifiying_.

And then he had screamed…but it wasn't a scream Namjoon had ever heard before.

It sounded like an animal.

The next thing Namjoon knew, the thugs were on the ground, dead, and Jungkook was watching Yoongi warily.

Namjoon fought the urge to drag the artist away and watched as Yoongi rose to his feet.

And to Namjoon's shock, Yoongi had launched himself at Jungkook, hugging him like his life depended on it.

The knife dropped from Jungkook's hands and he was hugging back, the two holding each other while blood seeped beneath their feet.

And Namjoon watched, mouth open in shock.

…..

He crouched on top of the building, staring down at the carnage below.

White teeth flashed, as he watched the two people embracing in a pool of blood.

"So, Jungkook, got yourself a new one, huh? Seems like you care about him."

A finger trailed down the sharp side of the knife he held.

Blood welled up in a thin line, and he giggled.

"That won't do. If you turn soft, who will I beat?"

He slowly licked the blood leaking from his finger, eyeing the black-haired man below.

"I'll get your pretty new toy. Then, we can have fun."

…..

"Are you gonna…stay?"

Jungkook arched an eyebrow at Yoongi's soft question. They were in the blonde's house, and Yoongi was curled up in a thick blanket on the couch, watching Jungkook with large eyes.

"Do you want me to?"

Yoongi's slim fingers twisted the cup in his hands.

"Yes."

It was barely a whisper, but Jungkook heard it, and moved away from the door, settling down on the chair across from Yoongi, smiling.

"Are you a murderer?"

Jungkook's smile slipped away, his muscles tensing in an automatic denial. He looked up, and as he met Yoongi's eyes, looking at him without revulsion, he swallowed.

"Y-you don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Fine, then I don't want you to know!" Jungkook yelled, standing. He didn't want Yoongi looking at him like everyone else did.

He didn't care when other people did it, he couldn't care less about their opinions.

But this was _Yoongi_.

Sweet, fiery, pretty Yoongi.

Jungkook couldn't bear the thought of those light brown eyes filled with hatred and disgust…

A hand touched his arm, and Jungkook blinked, meeting Yoongi's steady gaze.

"Why?"

Jungkook swallowed. "I don't want you to hate me."

Yoongi stared at him a moment, then stepped forward, curling into him and pulling him to the couch.

Jungkook let himself be guided, and he sank into the couch, Yoongi laying against him, under his chin.

"Tell me. Everything. I won't hate you."

"You will."

"No."

Yoongi sounded so sure, so gentle, that Jungkook closed his eyes, trying to remember this feeling. Because Yoongi was going to hate him.

"Ever heard of the Busan Killer?"

…

When Jungkook was done, Yoongi was still curled against his chest.

He hadn't moved. He had forced himself not to react.

But…he wasn't scared.

Which he knew was the stupidest thing to think, the worst conceivable way he could feel.

But, he wasn't. He couldn't explain it, but…he still trusted Jungkook.

Jungkook, who had murdered fourteen women, staring when he was fifteen.

Jungkook who had carved designs into their skin, like they were canvases.

Jungkook, who didn't regret a thing.

 _"No, I don't regret it. I was making my own art, and it made me happy. Don't you get it? I liked it. Why aren't you scared? Why aren't you running?! I'm a psycho!"_

Yoongi hadn't replied, because he didn't know.

He simply lay against Jungkook, a murderer, a serial killer, tracing patterns on his sweater.

"I don't know why I'm not scared. I should be running. But, I don't want to." He said finally, and he felt Jungkook twitch.

"You are really stupid." The raven snorted, but Yoongi felt Jungkook's arms relax slightly around his shoulders, and he smiled into the blood covered hoodie.

"Come on, take this off. It's filthy. I'll wash it." He said, reluctantly pulling away and plucking at the cloth.

Jungkook arched an eyebrow.

"Um…you got a shower?"

"Yeah, second door on the right." Yoongi said, pointing.

Jungkook stood and stripped off his hoodie, and _oh my sweet lord,_ he was wearing nothing under it, and woo boy, was it hot in here?

Yoongi turned red as he got an eyeful of rippled, muscly golden skin and he whipped around, holding his hand out behind him for the sweater.

"I-I-um…" he squeaked, and he heard chuckles as a lump of fabric landed in his hand. Yoongi frowned as he felt denim and turned.

"Hey, I just wanted the hoodie! I-"

His protest trailed off as he saw Jungkook standing there, completely naked.

His cheeks so hot it felt like they would burst into flames, Yoongi whipped back around, his mind basically mush as he stumbled toward the washing machine, ignoring Jungkook's exuberant laughs behind him.

When he heard the water start up, Yoongi let himself wilt against the machine, fanning his faming face.

 _How on earth is a psycho so…so…_

He slapped his hands against his cheeks.

 _No! Get out of the gutter, mind!_

He turned back to the clothes, piling the jeans in along with the clothes he had meant to wash earlier that morning.

As he picked up the hoodie, a bit of dried blood flaked off, landing on his hand. He blinked at it and noticed something in the fabric. He frowned, lifting it up…and gasped.

It was a ragged tear, that looked like…looked like a knife cut.

The hoodie hit the ground, and Yoongi sprinted to the bathroom.

….

Jungkook winced, pressing a hand to his side as he straightened after turning the shower on.

He pulled his hand away and blinked in confusion as he saw fresh blood on his fingers.

 _Wha-_

He looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. There, on his side, was a slash, pretty wide, and deep, from the way it was bleeding. Jungkook saw a flash of white, and realized that if not for his rib, he would be dead.

 _How did I not-_

His head spun, pain shooting through his side fiercely.

He stumbled forward, hitting the sink and falling, knocking the soap onto the floor.

The edges of his vision turned black, and blurry, and he heard someone screaming his name as his world went dark.

"Jungkook!"


	11. Chapter 9

Jungkook woke with his side throbbing in pain.

He groaned, trying to clasp his hand to the wound, but a light tug stopped him. He looked over and saw an IV drip in his wrist.

He blinked, looking around, and realizing he was in a hospital bed.

 _Who…_

Then he remembered. He had been with Yoongi.

 _Did he help me?_

"J-Jungkook?" a soft voice said, and Jungkook turned his head, seeing Yoongi in the doorway.

His heart swelled at the thought that Yoongi had stayed, that he cared.

"Come here." He said gently, and smiled when Yoongi complied, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Jungkook frowned at the uncomfortable looking plastic and jerked his head, reaching out with a hand.

"No, here."

Yoongi went pink, but he slowly climbed onto the bed, allowing Jungkook to pull him under his chin.

"U-um, are you okay? You scared me when you collapsed…"

"I feel much better now. Thank you, for taking me here, though." Jungkook said, leaning down and nuzzling gently at Yoongi's hair.

A throat cleared, and Jungkook automatically pulled Yoongi closer, glaring over the blonde's head at the interruption.

A man in a white coat was standing in the doorway, looking awkward.

"Er…Mr. Jeon, is your husband feeling better?"

Jungkook blinked, looking down at Yoongi.

The smaller man was bright red and avoided Jungkook's eyes as he replied.

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Well, he can leave anytime, but be careful with the stitches, change the bandages, and take the medication at the desk." The doctor left, and it was silent for a few minutes, until…

"Husband, huh?"

"Shut up!" Yoongi squeaked, smacking his shoulder. "The only way they would let me see you is if I was your spouse or your relative! A-and we don't look alike, so…"

"Alright, alright." Jungkook chuckled, but the glow in his chest grew.

 _Jeon Yoongi._

 _I like it._

…..

When they got back to Yoongi's house from the hospital, Yoongi had, with some (lots) of trouble, persuaded Jungkook to take his pills, basically forcing them down the raven's throat. It was another struggle getting him to bed, but finally Jungkook was tucked under his blankets and Yoongi was staggering into the living room and collapsing onto the couch.

"God, he was just stabbed! How can he be so difficult!" Yoongi muttered, closing his eyes and reclining against the pillows.

His rest was short-lived however, because not five minutes after he had sat down someone was playing the national anthem on the doorbell, accompanied by a frenzy of knocking that matched the sudden pounding in Yoongi's skull.

Yoongi groaned, getting up and yanking the door open, ready to give the _idiot_ on his step a tongue-lashing, but his voice died in his throat when he saw the police badge on the man's chest.

His heart beating overtime, Yoongi gripped the door tightly, forcing a polite smile onto his face. "Yes, officer?"

The man smiled. "Hello Yoongi. We've met before, actually, at Jin's cafe-opening party?"

Yoongi frowned for a moment before a light bulb lit up in the back of his head. "Namjoon! Hi! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you in uniform!"

"It's okay." Namjoon chuckled. But the humor left his face as quickly as it had come, a grim frown taking its place. "You know why I'm here, Yoongi."

Yoongi swallowed. "I really don't know what you're-"

"Looking for me, officer?"

Yoongi spun around. Jungkook was standing in the living room wearing a too-small pair of Yoongi's sweatpants. He was shirtless, and the bandages around his stomach looked stark against his golden-tinted skin. His arms were crossed, and he was staring at Namjoon expressionlessly.

"Jungkook, why are you up? You should be resting!" Yoongi scolded, eager to get the raven as far away from the officer as possible.

"It's okay, Yoongi. Let him in." Jungkook said, sounding resigned. Yoongi reluctantly stepped aside to let Namjoon enter. He desperately wanted to drag the cop outside, away from Jungkook, but hung back, watching warily. Would he and Jungkook be separated before he had time to figure out his rapidly changing feelings?

Yoongi, could you step outside?" Namjoon asked, and Yoongi was gearing up to refuse vehemently because _even if Namjoon was a cop, how dare he try to kick Yoongi out of his own house!_ , when Jungkook gave him a pleading look, moving closer.

"Please Yoongi? It'll be fine, I promise. This'll just take a minute, okay?"

Yoongi looked up at the raven's dark eyes. He swallowed and nodded slowly. But before he stepped out of the door, he grabbed Jungkook in a hug, careful of his wound, and glared at Namjoon over Jungkook's shoulder.

"Be careful?" Jungkook asked as Yoongi released him and stepped onto the porch. "I'll come get you when we're done."

Yoongi shivered as the door shut, a foreboding chill running up his spine.

"You be careful too."

…..

Yoongi walked along the darkened street, absently kicking a can out of his way. His hands curled into fists inside the pockets of his too-large gray hoodie.

 _Was he crazy for trusting a psychopath?_

 _For caring about him?_

 _For worrying about him?_

 _For...loving him?_

Yoongi shook his head violently to dislodge the thought. Had he gone as crazy as Jungkook? Jungkook was a murderer! And he was nuts! Around the bend! Lost his marbles! No, they might be friends, but that was all it could ever be.

 _But…_ his traitorous heart whispered, _He's so sweet...in his own way. And he saved you! Plus, he's so cute…_

 **No, no, no. Absolutely not!** His brain returned.

An image popped unbidden into his head, Jungkook, naked and golden and - Yoongi blushed to the roots of his hair, slapping his cheeks.

 **Sure he's hot, but he's crazy! he doesn't know how to love!**

 _How do you know that? What about the roses? And the head? Sure it was gross, but it shows that he cares, doesn't it?_

 **He's a murderer! He's killed people!**

 _Yeah, but he also killed to save you, remember? It was so nice…_

Yoongi smiled. It had been nice...violent and bloody, but nice…

His eyes widened, and he stopped dead. "Oh no...maybe I really do lo-"

Suddenly, arms grabbed him, pinning him to a hard chest. Something wet and cold was clapped over his mouth and nose, a sharp smell hitting him like a ice pick to the nose.

Yoongi tried to scream, or struggle away, but whatever the smell on the cloth was, it was making him so dizzy and light-headed…

With a groan, he went limp, his muscles giving up the fight, black encroaching into his vision.

He blinked against the haze, and saw a pair of cold, pale gray eyes staring down at him.

Then, the darkness swallowed him.

 **Hi, I'm back! I'm so, so sorry for being gone for so long! I was working on another story, which I just recently finished, and after moving everything was so hectic I kind of let writing drift to the side for a while. But some people commented on my stuff, and it is so encouraging that I wanted to start up again! I hope this is satisfactory, and sorry for leaving off on a cliffhanger after I just got back!**

 **Jungkook: We're back!**

 **Yoongi: Well, obviously.**

 **Namjoon: Man, I hate cliffhangers! Anyone else hate cliffhangers? Jin-hyung?**

 **Jin (Looks up from a bowl of noodles): Huh? Oh, yeah, hate 'em. (Turns back to the noodles).**

 **Namjoon: Jin-hyung will cook kimchi for you if you guess who the kidnapper is!**

 **Jin: Virtual kimchi.**

 **Hoseok (Pops out from under the table): Hi!**

 **Jin (Screams and falls off his chair)**

 **Jimin (Laughs and points at Jin)**

 **Namjoon (Slaps his forehead): Well this has gone wrong…**

 **Jungkook: Enjoy the story everyone!**


	12. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

 **Hey guys! I had a major stomach ache, so I didn't get any writing done. I feel a bit better now, though, so I'm at it again! And a virtual kimchi to Midnight1906, who guessed the kidnapper correctly! And no, I'm not telling the rest of you.**

 **Jin: Hope you enjoy the kimchi!**

 **Jungkook: And stay tuned for the rest of the story!**

 **Namjoon: And thank you everyone for reading!**

"I know why you're here."

Namjoon arched an eyebrow at the raven across from him. They were both sitting, Namjoon on the couch and Jungkook in an armchair across from him.

"You do, huh?"

Jungkook crossed his arms and glared. "Those gangsters. You saw me kill them." he paused, but Namjoon remained silent. Shooting him an irritated look, Jungkook continued. "Well, I'm not going back to the hospital, or prison. Those guys were-"

"Those guys are not my concern." Namjoon interrupted. Jungkook stopped ranting, staring at him. "They were gangsters," Namjoon continued. "I don't care what happens to them."

"How...legal of you, officer." Jungkook snickered.

Namjoon leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "What I care about...is what you're doing with Yoongi."

Jungkook's face went cold.

"Are you going to kill him?" Namjoon asked, and Jungkook leaped to his feet, eyes blazing.

"No!"

Namjoon stood as well, getting into Jungkook's personal space. "Well then what? Yoongi is a nice guy. He's been hurt enough in his life! His dad was a drunk and a gambler, and his mom died of cancer! He doesn't need you playing your little - little mind games! Go find someone else!"

Jungkook was staring at him, looking shocked. It was silent for a moment. "I wasn't going to hurt him like that."

Namjoon blinked in confusion as Jungkook looked down, shoulders slumping. "I'd never want to. I-I love him."

Jungkook looked back up, and Namjoon stumbled back a few steps, startled by the emotion in Jungkook's black eyes.

"Y-you what?" he rasped.

"Love him. Really, truly, absolutely." Jungkook said, looking straight into his eyes.

Namjoon shook his head, massaging his temples. "How - what - why…"

Jungkook chuckled. "Believe me, I've asked myself and him that a lot."

Namjoon frowned as he heard faint music drifting from one of the bedrooms.

 _Walking talking like you know I_

 _want your pretty little psycho_

Namjoon arched an eyebrow. "That's your ringtone? Really?"

Jungkook smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well...it's a good song. Excuse me for a second."

Jungkook moved off down the hall, and Namjoon slumped back onto the couch. _What did Yoongi do to him?_

…..

As Jungkook reached the bedroom and picked up his phone, his head was full of the conversation with Namjoon. He pressed answer without looking at the number and put the phone to his ear, remembering Namjoon's words.

" _His dad was a drunk and a gambler, and his mom died of cancer!"_

 _How could I not have known that?_

The voice on the other end of the phone snapped him back into reality, as an icy chill scythed down his spine.

It was _him_.

"Oh, Bunny! How are you, dear?"

Jungkook gritted his teeth. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Me? Oh, not much. But I think I have someone here who has quite a lot to say to you, Jungkook."

"Wha-" Jungkook froze as a weak voice came through the phone.

"J-Jungkook-"

"Yoongi!" Jungkook cried. "Are you okay? Where are you?!"

"I-"

The cold voice was back on the line. "Ah-ah-ah, Bunny. You know where I am, so don't ask silly questions."

"I swear, if you touch one hair on his head, I'll-"

"Oh, I plan to do a lot more than that, if you don't get here in an hour. Your friend is very pretty, Bunny. Wonder if he'd look so good without his nose?"

Distantly, Jungkook heard a slight crack, and realized that he was gripping his phone so tight that the plastic was splintering. He couldn't bring himself to care, though, as he growled into the phone.

"You-"

"An hour, Bunny. I'll start with the eyes." The line went dead.

Jungkook lowed the phone, standing as still as a statue. Then, in one swift movement, he hurled the phone at the wall, breaking it. He spun on his heel, marching out of the bedroom, past Namjoon, and yanked open the door.

"Jungkook? What's-"

He turned back to the police officer, and saw Namjoon recoil slightly.

"Stay here. I'll need you to arrest someone. If I don't kill him."

With that, he stalked out of the house and down the street, heading toward the only place that Yoongi could be.

"I'll get you back. I swear."

…..

When Yoongi woke up, the room was dark, and his head was pounding. Groaning, he sat up and looked around.

It looked like a cellar, or a basement, with a dirt floor. There was a high window, letting a stream of moonlight in, but Yoongi saw instantly that it was too high and too narrow to be an escape route.

"You're awake."

Yoongi jumped at the soft voice and whipped his head around, wincing at the fresh explosion of pain in his skull. "Who's there?" he snapped.

A small boy moved into the beam of moonlight, looking nervous. "Just me. My name's Jimin, what's yours?"

"Yoongi. Are you a prisoner here too?"

Jimin gave a small nod which Yoongi could barely see.

"Where are we? Who kidnapped us?"

"We're in Master V's house. He took me, he probably took you to."

Jimin moved closer, and Yoongi made out a head of bright pink hair, and a thin, dirty body clad in a thin, threadbare sleeping shirt.

"How long have you been here?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin frowned. "Well, I'm seventeen...no, eighteen...so...about two years I think?"

Yoongi gulped. _Two years?_

Thumps came from overhead, and Jimin froze, staring over Yoongi's. "He's back."

Yoongi turned, seeing two large wooden doors, stairs leading up to them, in the roof. As he watched, they burst open, a figure marching into the cellar.

Light flooded the room, and Yoongi winced, turning away from the single, bare bulb in the room.

"Well, well, well. You up, Sleeping Beauty?"

Yoongi squinted against the light as the stranger moved forward, crouching next to him. He made out two silvery gray eyes and he gasped, scrambling backward.

"You're the one that took me! Let us go!" he demanded. The man's handsome face (seriously, what was up with the crazy people in this town? They were all gorgeous!) twisted into a smirk and he stood, towering over Yoongi. It was still for a moment, before the man drew back a leg, kicking Yoongi hard in the stomach.

Yoongi doubled over, grunting at the pain, and felt a hand grab the back of his neck, pushing his head hard into the dirt floor. Yoongi squirmed as the man pinned him down, leaning over him to hiss into his ear, "So you're the little thing Bunny likes so much, eh?"

Grabbing a handful of Yoongi's hair, the man drew his head back, before slamming it back onto the floor, hard.

Yoongi felt his nose crack, and tears flooded his eyes as he screeched in agony.

The weight lifted off his back, but a foot remained pressed into his spine, the heel digging in painfully. Yoongi heard the tapping of a phone screen, and a soft ringing.

He couldn't hear much of the words, his head pounding in pain, but one word pierced the haze. " _Jungkook"_.

Then, the cold press of a phone was on his cheek, and Jungkook's voice was in his ear, and Yoongi choked out, "J-Jungkook-"

He heard Jungkook frantically saying things, heard "Where", and tried to answer, murmuring, "I'm here, here, here," but the man had already taken the phone away.

"An hour, Bunny. I'll start with the eyes."

Fresh terror flooded Yoongi's body, chasing away the painful haze in his head, and he scrambled up, trying to get to the doors, but a large hand grabbed his hair, yanking him back. This time, his back was on the ground, the man straddling his stomach, and Yoongi saw he had a knife in one hand.

The man twirled it lazily, examining Yoongi, who gave a few more feeble thrashes.

"You know...I lied." the man hummed. "I won't start with the eyes."

The knife flashed down, and Yoongi screamed.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger...again...um...yeah, I may have a problem with cliffhangers…but Jimin's here, huh!**

 **Jungkook: Don't worry Yoongi-hyung! I'll save you!**

 **Yoongi: Oh shut up. It's your weird past that got me into this.**

 **Namjoon: You know it's just a story, right…?**

 **Jin: Well then, let's let them keep reading! And remember, She doesn't own any of us!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Holy crap, I've been gone so long! Sorry about the incredibly long wait, guys (again). I may have a bit of an issue with procrastination... but I'm back, and I've actually finished this story on paper, which makes me feel slightly better about myself...and sorry for the cliffhanger again. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome, and I hope you keep reading anything else I write.**

 **Jin: We're back, everyone!**

 **Yoongi: You aren't even in the story, hyung.**

 **Jin: Yes I am! I was mentioned, like, twice!** _ **I'M IMPORTANT TOO**_ **!**

 **Namjoon (Wincing and plugging his ears): We know, hyung.**

 **Jungkook: Sorry about the wait, everyone!**

 **Hoseok: But now we're here, and ready to work**

 **Jimin: You appeared, like twice, Hobi-hyung**

 **Taehyung (Pops up in front of Namjoon): Whoa, so this is what you guys do before every story, huh? Cool!**

 **Namjoon (Shrieks like a little girl): TAEHYUNG!**

 **Jin: Tae! We weren't supposed to tell them it's you! Even though I guess they kind of knew…**

 **(Jin and Namjoon grab Taehyung and start dragging him away)**

 **Jungkook: Well, while we try to fix this, enjoy the next chapter!**

Yoongi didn't know how long the man with the silver eyes cut him. He passed out eventually, and when he came too, he and Jimin were alone. The lightbulb was still on, but Yoongi wished it wasn't, because the stark light let him see his injuries with sickening, perfect clarity.

There were long cuts circling his upper arms, shallow slices along his collarbone, and his jeans were torn to shreds and stained red where the knife had carved into his thighs. Looking at himself made Yoongi feel ill, so he turned his head to Jimin instead, where the young boy was curled against the wall, staring at him.

It was silent for a long moment, before Yoongi decided that as long as they were trapped down here, he might as well get to know his fellow captive.

"Hey," he croaked, his throat sore from screaming. "How'd you get here?" he hoped this wasn't the equivalent of asking a prisoner what they did, because he'd heard that was bad.

Jimin smiled, his eyes sad. "It's a long story."

Yoongi snorted. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Jimin's face twisted, a grimace distorting his good-looking features. "I was young and stupid. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me. I'm bored to death. Besides, everyone was young and stupid. I've made my share of bad judgement calls." Yoongi muttered, shrugging and wincing as his injuries scraped the dirt floor.

"I can guarantee mine were worse." Jimin snapped, and with a sigh, he shifted closer.

"I was sixteen when I met Taehyung two years ago. He's the guy who...well…" Jimin gestured to the cellar, and Yoongi nodded.

"Like I said, I was young and stupid. He was twenty-two, and...and I thought he loved me. Maybe I was right, I don't know."

""I loved him, though, loved him so much I ignored all the signs...all the things that should have made me at least a little worried. He'd have these massive mood swings, like, one minute he'd be sweet and gentle and tell me he loved me, and the next he was screaming at me about something I'd done last week."

"He never hurt me though. I knew he'd never hurt me...or I thought I knew. I didn't know he was killing anyone. Whenever he left, he'd say he had a meeting, or had to go to the store...he'd bring me things…"

"One time, he was gone real late, and I fell asleep on the couch, waiting. I woke up when he came back, and I followed him to the bathroom because he hadn't stopped to say hi. I was gonna surprise him in the shower...but then…"

Jimin shuddered.

"I saw the blood. It was all over his hands and he was washing it off in the sink...we got into a huge argument, and I almost left him. He told me that it was self defense, that he had too...I believed him."

"After that, he started hitting me, and putting me down here when I did something wrong...or when he went away on a business trip...finally he started keeping me here. One time, I asked him if my parents had called, and he said he'd killed them, so that no one could take me away."

"Why didn't you leave him?" Yoongi asked, horrified. "After...after the hitting and stuff?"

Jimin sniffed, looking down. "Because, even after all he'd done to me...I still loved him. Hell, I love him now, even though I know he's insane. By the time I actually thought about leaving him, I was already down here. Don't get me wrong, if I could leave now I would but...I love him. I don't know if I can ever not."

With that, Jimin got up, shuffling to a corner and curling into a ball. Yoongi's eyes remained fixed, unseeing, on where the boy had been.

 _Will that be me one day? Will this be how Jungkook and I end up?_

No, Jungkook wasn't like this! He couldn't be!

 _Jimin didn't think Taehyung was evil either._

Tears spilled over Yoongi's lashes. _He isn't like this. He isn't._

 _He'll come for me, and get us out, and he won't turn into Taehyung._

 _He loves me._

 _He does._

…..

Jungkook crept along the side of the house, keeping silent and low to the ground, one hand on the switchblade in his pocket.

 _Where would Taehyung keep him…_

Jungkook fervently hoped it wasn't in the house, and that Taehyung wasn't with Yoongi. He didn't want a confrontation right now. He needed to get Yoongi safe, then he could come back and beat the ever-loving-shit out of Taehyung.

His eyes caught on a cellar door against the house, half hidden by bushes, and he grinned.

 _There._

Grabbing the handles of the door, he pulled, setting the heavy wood on the ground as quietly as he could before moving into the hole.

It was bright down there, and Jungkook squinted against the light, his eyes sweeping the cellar.

His gaze stopped on a body laying on the floor, and a wave if cold seeped over him, like he'd been drenched with ice water.

It was Yoongi, he was sure, bruised and cut up, laying limply in the dirt, with his head slumped to the side.

"Yoongi," Jungkook gasped raggedly, his limbs frozen.

A wash of relief flooded his chest as Yoongi twitched, turning his head. Their eyes met, and silence hung between them for a moment...then…

"Kookie…" Yoongi gurgled, reaching his arms out. Jungkook rushed forward, part of his brain wondering at the new nickname, and grabbed the blonde, cradling him and gently rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay. I'm here, you're okay." he murmured as Yoongi shook against him, gripping his shirt. "Let's go." Jungkook softly scooped Yoongi up, standing, and trying not to jostle the blonde to much.

"Wait...Jimin…" Yoongi rasped, flapping a hand toward the corner. Jungkook turned his head and saw a skinny, pink-haired boy crouched nearby, staring at them with bright blue eyes.

"Jimin, come with us. Please." Yoongi asked, as Jungkook eyed the kid, wondering who he was.

 _Whatever. As long as Yoongi's safe._

The boy stood, walking over. "O-okay." he said softly, looking at his feet.

"Great. Now let's go." Jungkook said, turning and marching up the steps with Yoongi in his arms and Jimin hurrying after.

As they emerged into the cool night, Jungkook felt a burst of victory run through him.

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

A man with silver eyes slid from the bushes in front of them, his wide smile gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hello, Bunny."

 **Yoongi (groans): Really? ANother cliffhanger? She has a problem.**

 **Taehyung (tied up and gagged in the corner): Met mph mmot.**

 **Jimin: Shut it. You're tied up for a reason, mister spoilers.**

 **Taehyung: Mut my malmedy mow.**

 **Jin: We'll let you out next chapter.**

 **Taehyung (glaring): M mate mu.**

 **Namjoon: Yeah, we know.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Taehyung (running around crazily): SWEET FREEDOM**

 **Jungkook: Hyung, you were only tied up for one end segment.**

 **Taehyung: Exactly! ONE WHOLE SEGMENT, JUNGKOOK!**

 **Yoongi (rolls his eyes): Let's just get the chapter going, huh? They've waited long enough**

Yoongi felt Jungkook's arms tense around him as the raven stared at Taehyung. Both were as still as stone, and Yoongi would have thought they were statues if he couldn't see the slight rise and fall of Taehyung's chest, and feel Jungkook's shallow breaths over his cheek.

Taehyung's eerie eyes slid past Jungkook, and a scowl twisted his face.

"So you're trying to take my toys too, bunny?" Taehyung sneered, gaze flicking back to Jungkook, and Yoongi realized he had seen Jimin.

"Kookie, put me down." Yoongi hissed, not wanting Jungkook to be hindered by him when the shit inevitably hit the fan. Jungkook complied, gently lowering him. For one moment, Yoongi thought he was going to fall as his injured legs buckled under him, but then Jimin was there, grabbing his arm and pulling him backward.

It was silent, and Yoongi could hear the crackling of the leaves under Jungkook's feet as the raven shifted, and could feel Jimin's short, panting breaths hitting his shoulder.

Then, Taehyung moved.

There was a flash of metal in his hand, and Yoongi was too stunned to even yell out a warning to Jungkook, his brain still reeling from Taehyung's sudden lunge.

Fortunately, it appeared that Jungkook had seen the knife too, and when Taehyung hurtled towards him, the raven launched himself to the side, hitting the ground and rolling back to his feet in one smooth motion. Yoongi saw a switchblade in his hand, and felt queasy. It was obvious that one of them wasn't going to survive this fight.

The two lunged forward again, the blades clashing so quickly that Yoongi's eyes couldn't follow the movements. Then, they were seperated, circling, and there was a thin line of red along Jungkook's cheekbone, a matching wound on Taehyung's forearm.

It was like a nature documentary he'd seen once, Yoongi thought hazily, about two mountain lions fighting over territory. Jungkook and Taehyung moved almost exactly like those big cats, dancing around each other fluidly with sharp silver glinting at their fingertips.

Taehyung slammed an elbow into Jungkook's stomach, and the raven's gasp sounded impossibly loud to Yoongi as Jungkook doubled over. Taehyung punched him across the cheek, and Jungkook tumbled onto the ground with a cry of pain.

Time slowed as Yoongi watched the switchblade fly from Jungkook's hand. skittering over dewy grass to rest at Yoongi's feet.

…..

Jungkook lay on the ground, dampness from the grass seeping through his shirt. The stitches on his side were burning as violently as his nose, and he felt blood trickle over his upper lip. Head spinning, he managed to let out a weak groan as Taehyung stepped forward to loom over him, twirling a kitchen knife in his hand.

"Well, bunny...looks like this is goodbye." Taehyung hummed, and as Jungkook tried to scramble backward, Taehyung planted a foot on his side, digging his heel into the stitches. Jungkook yelped in pain as Taehyung leaned over him, putting more weight on the wound as he raised the knife.

"Bye bye, bunny."

Jungkook closed his eyes, branching for the scything pain in his chest...but instead, there was a screech of pain, and the weight on him suddenly vanished.

Jungkook gasped for air, his eyes flying open, and then hands were on his arms, tugging him to his feet. Jungkook looked down to see the pink-haired boy...Jimin? supporting him.

Jungkook turned his head, just in time to see Taehyung, a switchblade in his shoulder, kick Yoongi off of him, the blonde landing with a _whump_ on the ground.

"Yoongi!" Jungkook cried, wrenching away from Jimin and rushing forward, grabbing Yoongi from the grass and tugging him away from Taehyung.

Taehyung let out a frenzied cry of anger, and yanked the knife from his shoulder, starting toward them.

A blur of pink darted past Jungkook, and suddenly Jimin was in front of Taehyung, hands gripping the taller man's face.

"Please, Tae-Tae, let them go. I'll stay with you, I promise, just don't hurt them, okay? For me?"

Jungkook held his breath, feeling Yoongi shake against him as Taehyung stared down at Jimin. The hand holding the knife slowly dropped to the silver haired man's side.

"How could you try to leave, Jimin? I-I love you. Don't you love me to?" Taehyung asked, voice breaking.

"Of course I love you! I-I wasn't thinking, and I promise I'll never do it again, okay? Just let them go and they'll never be back. We can be together, Tae." Jimin murmured, stroking his thumbs along Taehyung's cheekbones.

Jungkook clenched his jaw. He had no intention of letting Taehyung get off scot free, but he did need to get Yoongi out of danger. Then he could come back and kill Taehyung nice and slow. And, if it got Jimin out to, all the better. Jungkook didn't want Taehyung to have a scrap of hope. Plus, he was starting to admire the pinkette, for his courage in facing Taehyung.

Taehyung's eyes searched Jimin's, and Jungkook saw his muscles relax.

And then sirens pierced the air.

…..

Yoongi watched with bated breath as Taehyung drooped. Would he let them go? Would Jimin be able to convince him?

The wail of sirens flooded over them, and Yoongi's stomach dropped into his feet as Taehyung's face twisted in fury.

"LIAR!" he screamed, raising the knife...and burying it in Jimin's back.

Yoongi's ears rang with Jungkook's roar of, "NO!", but he was frozen as he watched Jimin drop limply to the ground. He didn't hear the gunshots as bullets peppered Taehyung's chest, and he barely felt it when Jungkook yanked him down, covering him.

Yoongi struggled free from Jungkook's arms, crawling over to Jimin and sealing his hands over the wound. His palms were slick with blood, sliding over Jimin's skin, and tears were beginning to blur his vision.

He could hear faint yelling behind him, and recognised Namjoon's voice. He vaguely wondered why the officer was here, but it was just a small tickle in the back of his head, the forefront of his mind on Jimin, and the red rapidly seeping out of the pinkette.

Below his hands, Jimin's back rose and fell, and Yoongi heard his ragged breaths. And then, the jagged breathing stopped.


	15. Chapter 13

( _One year later_ )

Yoongi strolled down the sidewalk, the cups of hot chocolate in his hands warming his fingers. A wash of cool, winter air blew over him, and he buried his nose in his scarf. His sneakers crunched on the thin layer of snow on the ground, slight wetness seeping over his feet, and Yoongi hummed, thinking, _I should probably get some boots._

A splash of black, stark against the white snow, caught his eye, and Yoongi grinned as he recognised Jungkook sitting on their usual bench.

He tapped Jungkook's shoulder, and the raven turned, smiling at him and holding out his hands for the hot chocolate. "Marshmallows?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he handed over one of the cups. "Yes. And Jin says hi, by the way. He reminded me for the tenth time that we're spending Christmas with him and Namjoon tomorrow."

Jungkook snorted. "Christmas. I never really got the point."

Yoongi sat beside him and smacked his shoulder lightly. "The _point_ is to have fun, Scrooge."

Jungkook smirked. "I liked that movie, actually."

"I know. You made me watch it with you ten times." Yoongi grumbled

Suddenly, a lump of something cold and wet smacked Yoongi's head, and he let out a shriek, leaping up, and spilling his drink in the process.

"What the-" Yoongi sputtered, and turned, seeing Jungkook cackling, and a bundle of coats with legs behind the bench. A shock of pink hair was poking from under the hood, and Yoongi narrowed his eyes.

"Jimin!" he roared, and Jimin's hood slipped back, revealing an innocent grin.

"Hi, Yoongi!"

"I'll kill you, ya brat!" Yoongi cried, scrambling around the bench and lunging for Jimin. He chased the younger around for several minutes before catching him, dropping a chunk of ice down the front of the pinkett's jacket.

Jimin squeaked, swatting him. "Hey!"

"Serves you right." Yoongi said, and clambered up, strolling back to Jungkook, stealing the drink from the raven's hand.

Jungkook lightly tugged at a chunk of Yoongi's hair as the blonde sat, but let him have the cup.

Jimin bounded over, flopping onto the bench beside Yoongi. "Guess what guys, guess what?" he asked, bouncing.

"What?" Yoongi questioned, wincing as Jimin's knee smacked his thigh.

"He asked me out!" Jimin squealed, clapping.

"Who? Hobi?" Jungkook asked, reaching around Yoongi to ruffle Jimin's hair.

"Well, duh!" Jimin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you two." Yoongi said, wrapping an arm around Jimin's shoulders.

The three sat in comfortable silence for a moment, then Yoongi asked, softly, "How are you doing, Jiminie?"

Jimin gave a half-smile. "Well, you know. Better, but...I'm not really over it yet."

It had been a long road for all of them, after the events a year ago. Jimin had been hospitalized for well over a month, and still had occasional flashes of back pain as well as a scar. The first thing he had done after being released was visit Taehyung's grave, inside the silver-haired man's family mausoleum. Nobody had gone in with him, and Jimin had emerged crying.

But it had gotten better with time, as things often did, and Jimin was now in college, getting his undergrad in dance. Hoseok, Namjoon's partner, was a volunteer in the class, and he and Jimin had started flirting quite a lot. Yoongi was glad Jimin was finally finding happiness with someone good.

Yoongi had re-written and published his comic, basing it off the events of the last year, and it had been a pretty big hit. He and Jungkook had bought an apartment, close to Jin's coffee shop, where Jungkook had been promoted to assistant manager.

Looking around at the calm winter wonderland around them, Yoongi could almost believe that the horrors of the past year had been a dream, and he was just a normal guy with his normal boyfriend and his normal best friend.

But he knew the three of them would never be truly normal. There would always be a part of Jimin that stayed with Taehyung, a little chunk of him that had died with the silver-haired man. Jungkook was a murderer, and a literal psychopath. And Yoongi was crazy enough to love him. But they were happy.

Being normal was overrated anyway.

 **So there it is, my second fic ever! The ending might be a bit cliched, but I think it works pretty well. I'm super proud of this, and it took me so long to finish! I'm so, so happy I finally got it done, because this has been bugging me for weeks. This was my first try at doing kind-of humor, and I hope it worked out ok. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and continue to read and review anything else I write! See you soon (hopefully)!**

 **Jin: It's finally over! (Sobs)**

 **Namjoon: Yep, but it was sure fun.**

 **Jungkook: I'm an awesome hero, huh Yoongi-hyung!**

 **Yoongi (blushing): Y-yeah, I guess...but I saved you too!**

 **Hoseok: I hope everyone comes back for more stories!**

 **Jimin: Me too!**

 **Taehyung (sulking): Aw man, I can't believe I died…**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


End file.
